Black Guardian
The Black Guardian, more accurately known as the Guardian of Darkness, Appendices Appearances *''Doctor Who: **"The Armageddon Factor" **"Logopolis" (archive footage only) **"Mawdryn Undead" **"Terminus" **"Enlightenment" References *Doctor Who: **"The Ribos Operation" **"The Stones of Blood" **"The Leisure Hive" **"The King's Demons" Background "''THE KEY TO TIME "In the beginning "Hypothesis: To every action there is an equal and opposite reaction. "Thesis: The Universe, as we know it, is held in delicate balance by forces we do not yet fully understand. We know, in the broadest terms, that the planets hold their courses relative to the Sun, that the Sun holds its course relative to the Galaxy, that the Galaxy holds its course relative to...? Discussion as to the force binding the Galaxy in equilibrium is a matter of constant speculation. Following investigation of elementary particles, gravity is the least likely force. Electromagnetism is the next most likely. Nuclear, or "Strong Interaction" is the most significant force, though this is tempered by the fourth force of "Weak Interaction", (responsible for a number of phenomena of which the best known is Beta Radioactivity). This last force is that which is undergoing the most strenuous research is ordinary geometry - that of the fourth dimension, Space/Time. "(References: Planck, Einstein, Millikan on Photons, European Organisation for Nuclear Research, Geneva, on Elementary Particles.) "Thus the state of all matter is held in balance by four forces, of which the weakest, most insignificant, is the "There exists the distinct possibility the fourth force will discredit Einstein's Special theory of Relativity and lend credence to Minkowski's Extension of "unexplained arbiter. • Gravity can be controlled, to a certain extent. • Electromagnetism can be controlled, to a certain extent. • Nuclear Interaction can be controlled, to a certain extent. • By man. "But the fourth force? The Time Lords have a degree of control over this Fourth Force, by which they regulate the balance, in so far as they can, of their Cluster. (A collection of galaxies.) "In the normal course of events, this control suffices. But Time Lords, like human mortals, effect control when and where they like, and to whatever ends they desire, either committed or ambivalent. "Control cannot be allowed to rest in the hands of so capricious a people. A further, and greater, degree of control must vest in a higher, and more responsible faculty. "Eternity and Infinity, as concepts, do not, by their very nature, allow for an absolute Authority - the Pyramidal Hierarchy stretches through Time and Space and can have no apex. But the next step is logical. "The balance must be kept by someone, or something, which enjoys a greater sense of responsibility, and a greater sense of objectivity. A sense of right against a sense of wrong. A force for right against a force for wrong. If a force for good were to govern the balance there would be no balance. Therefore the force of evil must have an equal control. Must responsibility and objectivity lie solely in the hands of the good influence? Demonstrably not so. Of our recent history there is no account, not any evidence, that Hitler believed in his principles less sincerely than Churchill did in his. "Where were Nuremberg, and Hitler won? "Where would we stand if evil were the norm and good... abominated? "If the balance were to shift, then this could, should, would become the case. "Hypothesis: All civilisations abhor the idea of authority without responsibility. Therefore the Time Lords, with their immense authority, must be responsible, as civilised beings, to a yet higher authority. Even if they are unaware of that authority's existence... or have yet to admit it.'' '' "The President of the High Council of Time Lords, upon his ratification, is made aware of such a Higher Authority. He is made aware that, awesome as the power of the Time Lords is to humans, or indeed other beings, it is only as awesome as the power held over the Time Lords. "There exist in our section of the Universe, our section of the Cosmos, our section of the Cluster, two Guardians. One is for "Good". One is for "Evil". One is for "Construction", the other is for "Destruction". One for... the opposites are infinite, as they must be. ""Big fleas have little fleas upon their backs to bite them. And little fleas have smaller fleas, and so ad infinitum." "There is no evidence stronger than our earthly eyes than the difference between pure black and pure white. So, without any pre-judgement, let us call our two Guardians Black and White. The source of power for both these Guardians resides in neutral territory - The Centre of Time. It is called The Key to Time and is in the form of six interlocking unequal segments, each of which, joined with the others, forms a perfect cube in the ratio of 6 x 6 x 6 units. This cube, this Key, is stolen by an agent of Black and scattered through Space and Time. "Unless this Key can be recovered in a finite time, measured, naturally, not in minutes, hours, months or years, then the balance will be destroyed. It is easier to destroy than to create; it is easier to kill than give birth; it is easier to demolish than to build. The Apocalypse will not be instantaneous - there will be no joy for Black in that. But for millennia worlds and their inhabitants would suffer - famine, war, pestilence, despair - until finally they would be destroyed, or, better still, destroy themselves. And for all we know, that is what is happening now. "Prognosis: The above is simply the background, or rather framework, in which we shall explore the Doctor's attempts to recover, as an agent of White, the Key to Time. Over 26 episodes, telling six individual stories, he will recover the Sections which for the Key to Time. "The time limit in which he has to work will be clearly defined by "a candle" - a bright orb so bright in its normal state that for the uninitiated to look upon it would be blinding, but now already diminished. As it fades, so do the hopes of all civilisations. "''The Doctor will be seen to have six independent ventures, each linked by the common theme. He will, on occasion, have to decide whether to subordinate the individual problem to the overall plan. He will, on occasion, lose a battle to win the war. But each venture in itself must be self-explanatory. He may meet old adversaries or encounter new. They will remain, as they always have been, the agents of "Black". Those who wish to join him in episode 1 and follow him through to episode 26 will gain the momentum and bonus of following the story through. Those who choose to watch only one venture will enjoy it for its own sake - the scope in each venture is as wide and as free-ranging as ever - but should be encouraged as far as possible to see what happens next. But what does happen Category:Individuals